


"Sheep, Sheep, Sheep, It's time for you to be home. Sheep, Sheep, Sheep, finally I have you in my grasp once more. But I will never let you leave me again. Sheep, Sheep, Sheep."

by LonerWolf6



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dom/sub Undertones, Evil Joey Drew, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Forehead Kisses, Gags, Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Happy Ending, Henry Stein Saves Everyone, Ink Henry Stein, Jealousy, Joey Drew Studios, Joey Drew being a Jerk, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Protectiveness, Rough Kissing, Sammy Lawrence Lives, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Susie Campbell being a Jerk, Tired Henry Stein, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerWolf6/pseuds/LonerWolf6
Summary: What if before Henry Stein left Joey Drew's Studios as Joey fired him, he and director of the Music Department or in other words Bendy's prophet, Sammy Lawrence are secretly lovers ever since they started dating together after meeting each other at Joey Drew's Studio.Then one day, someone finds out about it and tells Joey about it who right away fired just Henry and not Sammy as Henry is replacement and Sammy is not replacement. But before Henry got fired, he and Sammy got an argument that caused them to break up which both of them were really regretting about it the second they break up.So when Henry finally comes back to studio as Joey send a letter to him to come back, he meets Sammy again in 30 years who shockingly looks 100% differently, is an ink creature and is obsessively of Bendy to him than he remembers.When Sammy meets Henry again in 30 years, he transfers his obsessiveness of Bendy onto his sheep/Henry as he remembers every moment of being with his sheep/Henry long ago and decides to keep his sheep/Henry with him forever this time.After a while of spending time together, they finally save everyone.
Relationships: Bendy & Henry Stein, Bendy & Sammy Lawrence, Boris & Henry Stein, Boris & Sammy Lawrence, Joey Drew & Henry Stein, Joey Drew & Sammy Lawrence, Sammy Lawrence & Henry Stein, Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein, Susie Campbell & Sammy Lawrence, Thomas Connor & Allison Pendle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	"Sheep, Sheep, Sheep, It's time for you to be home. Sheep, Sheep, Sheep, finally I have you in my grasp once more. But I will never let you leave me again. Sheep, Sheep, Sheep."

> _**Flashback: 30 years ago** _

_**Joey Drew's Studio** _

_**Henry Stein storming out of his desk station with tearful face to the exit door of this building he is in to get out while leaving behind a tearful person which revealing to be Sammy Lawrence, the director of Music Department who is standing back next to Henry's desk station while feeling very guilty about what is happening here.** _

_**He watched Henry storming out of this studio here without looking back even once. But Sammy peped back up as he heard Henry's voice one more time before crumbled down sadly as he heard the final words from Henry that he would last heard from for the next 30 years unknowingly before meeting him again.** _

_**"I loved you! But thanks a lot for getting my heart broken! Curse you, Sammy Lawrence!"** _

_**Suddenly Sammy heard the exit door slamming extra hard behind Henry's exit, making "BAM!" Sounds. Before slowly leaving Sammy in silence, an empty room with Henry's desk and other desk stations...** _

_**That is the last time Sammy would ever see Henry for the next 30 years before Henry finally represents his presence in Joey Drew's Studio, unknowingly about the horrified, death and loss of sanity caused on Sammy and other workers by Joey's Drew who finally snaps after a few years since Henry left the studio...** _

> 30 years later

Joey Drew's Studio 

Henry Stein entered the front door of Joey Drew Studio into a familiar wooden hallway once more. He sighs to himself while holding the yellow letter he got from Joey recently in his right hand as he can't believe that he is here again after all those years, 30 years of being away from this place.

But he is back and ready to take on whatever Joey wants to show him in the first place as it was mentioned in the letter.

**Dear Henry,**

**It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together.**

**30 years really slips away, Doesn't it?**

**If you're back in town, come visit the workshop.**

**There's something I need to show you**

**Your best pal, Joey Drew.**

Henry sighs to himself one more time before walking down the wooden hallway, looking for Joey while calling out his name.

"Joey, where are you?!? I am here. So what you want to show me?!?"

Silence seems to be answering his questions instead of Joey, himself.

While he sighs once more before press on forward to keep looking for Joey Drew, the man who owns this studio, the one who stays all the time at this studio seems to vanish into thin air.

Then Henry walked into another wooden hallway that led to an ink machine and was frozen in awe and a hint of fear as he saw the ink machine itself in front of him.

He said in a gasp voice.

"Wow.. Joey, this ink machine sure seen bigger than the last time I saw it.."

But when he said that, Henry just thought of something.

"Is this what Joey wants to show me?"

He thought while walking toward the ink machine before walking around it to see how it worked or so.

But after a few minutes of trying to figure out how this ink machine works. He gives up before walking out of the ink machine room into the wooden hallway once again to somewhere else. Which leads to a room where it has the pumping control panel that can turn on the ink machine.

Henry pepped up as he saw it. But sadly, nothing is working as he tries to turn the panel on for the ink machine. So he looked around in the room that he is in and right away noticed there are empty pillars with pictures of objects hanging above them. 

When Henry finally figured it out, he quickly went out of the room to other places in many different wooden hallways which are new to him as these must be built up after he left, to find the objects.

On his search for objects that he needs to start the ink machine on. Henry walked into one of the rooms with a dead body which really looked like Boris, the cartoon character who is Brandy's best friend in the show, strapping to a hospital metal bed with his chest wide open to everyone who enters the room it is in.

His eyes wide as saw Boris' dead body, face slowly becoming very pale while whispering very softly..

"Joey.. you mad man. What are you thinking?!?"

Then Henry finds one of his objects next to dead Boris so he picks it up before quickly running out of that room as he can to find other objects right away as he wants to turn on the ink machine and leave this studio right now.

After a while of searching objects Henry needs, he finally finds all of them and brings them back to the room that has the pumping control panel for the ink machine. He put them all on their place on the pillars before stepping back to see his surroundings to make sure that he didn't miss anything.

But he did see that he is missing something which is a flow button that can turn on the pumping control panel for the ink machine, that is not in this room as it should be.

So Henry tiredly groans to himself loudly before walking off somewhere out of this room to find the flow button which he did find later on.

When Henry find it, flow button that can turn on the pumping control panel for the ink machine, he runs back to the room that has the pumping control panel to turn it on to turn on the ink machine.

Then Henry walked back to the ink machine room to see mystery wooden boards that show up out of nowhere on the doorway of the ink machine to prevent anyone from walking in that room. 

As Henry walked up to it to try to pull those boards down.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Bendy himself from Cartoon animation shows up behind the wooden boards in real life, scaring Henry to his very bones to get away from here before disappearing into the darkness. Which Henry wholeheartedly agreed with by running off into shaking broken down wooden hallways around him that started happening as Bendy showing himself out of nowhere to scare the life out of Henry.

Henry keeps running while all that is happening, trying to find the way out. Then he saw the exit door in the hallway in front of him, quickly running to it to get out. But sadly the floor below him broke down into hole that really goes wayyyy down in the ground as he was about to open the exit door.

Everything went spinning around Henry as he was fallen down to his death his last thought was....

**_"Sammy.. I am so sorry. I wish we had stayed together all those years ago, to have more time together before I have fallen down to my death......"_ **

.........

.................

..........................

...................................

**"Thump!"**


End file.
